Traduction - Homme Ivre, Baisers Bâclés
by Mimicelko
Summary: Traduction du one shot Drunken Fist, Sloppy Kisses de l'auteur Roving Otter. Nous savons tous ce qui se passe quand Lee a goûté pour la première fois au sake. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite? Shounen-ai.. en quelque sorte.


Helloooo! Voilà la traduction d'un petit One Shot écrit par l'auteur anglophone Roving Otter, dont le titre en VO est "Drunken Fist, Sloppy Kisses!  
Elle a fait une série de fanfictions relativement courtes autour de Gai et Lee qui sont toutes très touchantes.  
Ces fanfictions de Gai et Lee peuvent être lues de manière indépendantes, mais elles ont un ordre chronologique, et vous êtes sur la cinquième de cet ordre, la précédente étant "Discipline" et la toute première étant "Restez"!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

C'était juste une gorgée, pensa Gai. Une seule gorgée. Qui aurait pu imaginer que quelques gouttes d'alcool puissent changer son adorable élève bien élevé et consciencieux en un fou furieux déchaîné?

Le restaurant était dévasté ; les tables cassées en deux, les chaises réduites en miettes, il y avait des trous en forme de coup de poing dans le mur, et le sol était cabossé et fissuré, comme si un séisme avait secoué l'endroit. Les clients, recroquevillés, clopinèrent vers la sortie, pendant que Tenten faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour les empêcher de se piétiner les uns les autres dans leur course.

La jambe de Lee tourbillonna pour finir par mettre un coup dans une autre table, l'envoyant voler.

-YAAAAAAA! Sensei, vous avez vu ça?!

Gai se jeta sur Lee et le plaqua au sol. En grinçant des dents, il attrapa les bras de Lee et les maintint. Lee poussa des hurlements et se démena comme un animal blessé.

-Neji, aide-moi à le maîtriser!

Neji se jeta sur Lee, mais sa force combinée à celle de Gai arrivait tout juste à pousser Lee vers le sol. Il rua sous leur force, se débattant et frappant au hasard. Il avait les joues rouge vif, ses yeux normalement ronds et brillants étaient embrumés et ses paupières étaient lourdes, lui donnant un air rebelle et boudeur.

-Lâchez-moi!  
-Lee, reprends-toi! cria Neji, qui grogna quand il se prit un coup de coude de Lee dans la joue. Tiens-toi _tranquille_!  
-Ch'est bon – _hic!_ – arrêtez de me dire ce que je dois faire! s'écria Lee, la voix pâteuse. Gai-senseeeeei.. pourquoi tout le monde est shi méchant avec moi? Che voulais jushte montrer aux gens mes nouvelles compétenches! LÂCHEZ-MOI!  
-Lee.. Lee, écoute-moi! Tu es saoul..  
-JE NE SUIS PAS SAOUL! Je sais ce que je suis! Et ce que je ne suis _pas_ en ce moment c'est.. c'est..

Il regarda autour de lui d'un œil trouble et lourd, comme s'il se demandait où il était.

-Gai-sensei.. tout tourne.

Il hoqueta et s'avachit dans un grognement.

-Je ne me sens pas bien.  
-Neji, tu peux le tenir une minute?  
-Oh non. C'est _votre_ précieux élève. Il peut vomir sur _vos_ vêtements.  
-J'ai besoin de mes deux mains!

Neji soupira et maintint les bras de Lee.

-Bien, dépêchez-vous.

Gai sortit un bout de corde de la sacoche à sa hanche et attacha les bras de Lee dans son dos.

-Pardonne-moi pour ça, Lee. C'est pour ton bien.  
-Et le bien de toute le monde, marmonna Neji.  
-ARRÊTEZ! J'veux pas être attaché! POURQUOI VOUS M'ATTACHEZ?

Lee se débattit sauvagement. Son pied heurta la mâchoire de Gai, l'envoyant en arrière. Gai vola sous l'impact. Il se cogna contre le mur et glissa au sol, hébété.

 _Incroyable_.

En temps normal, ce niveau de vitesse et de force n'était possible d'avec le Lotus Verso. Lee pouvait maîtriser d'une certaine manière cette féroce énergie..

-Gai! cria Neji. Aidez-moi!

Il avait passé ses bras autour de Lee pour l'empêcher de décoller ses bras, tandis que Lee se débattait comme un chat sauvage. Lee fit une embardée vers l'avant, et le mouvement fut si soudain et si violent qu'il envoya Neji s'écraser contre la table la plus proche.

Gai chancela et essuya le sang aux coin de ses lèvres. Lee leva les yeux.

-Sensei, vous shaignez! Qui vous a fait çha?! fit-il en titubant, mettant des coups de poing dans le vide. Montrez-moi qui ch'est! Je vais le punir!  
-C'est _toi_ qui as fait ça, idiot! lança Neji.  
-Ch'est faux! Comment peux-tu dire çha?! Je ne ferais jamais – _hic!_ – de mal à mon sensei bien-aimé!  
-Gai, faites quelque chose!

Gai se jeta sur Lee et le plaqua de nouveau au sol. Le se débattit. Gai le mit sur pieds, l'agrippa par sa combinaison des deux mains et lui plaqua violemment le dos contre le mur.

-Ça suffit! cria-il. Tu m'entends, Lee? Cesse ce comportement scandaleux! Je suis ton sensei et tu vas faire ce que je te dis!

Lee cilla et leva les yeux vers lui, les joues roses.

-Gai-sensei..

Ses yeux s'élargirent. Puis les coins de sa bouche s'affaissèrent en tremblotant.

-Vous êtes furieux contre moi?

Gai se figea.

-Euh.. Je..

Lee renifla, et ses yeux ronds semblèrent doubler de volume, brillant de larmes.

-Sh'il vous plaît, ne shoyez pas furieux contre moi. Je voulais jushte que vous shoyez fier de moi.  
-Lee, ne– Je ne suis pas vraiment furieux, je veux juste que tu te calmes..

Neji se massa les tempes en fermant les yeux.

-J'aurais pu être dans n'importe quelle équipe, marmonna-il. Vraiment n'importe quelle équipe.

Lee hoqueta, et ses paupières se fermèrent à demi.

-'Shuis faitgué.. dit-il en s'avachissant mollement.

Un léger ronflement s'échappa de sa bouche.

Tenten passa la tête dans le restaurant.

-Il s'est enfin calmé?  
-Il dort, dit Gai.

Neji soupira.

-Sortons-le d'ici avant qu'il ne se réveille.  
-Tout à fait.

Gai se demanda quelle était la meilleure manière de porter Lee pour sortir du restaurant. Il pourrait le mettre sur son dos – non, ça ne marcherait pas si Lee était inconscient. Il pourrait le porter sur l'épaule – non, ça faisait assez irrespectueux, d'une certaine façon. Finalement, Gai prit simplement Lee dans ses bras, le tenant tendrement comme si c'était un enfant, et sortit du restaurant. Neji et Tenten le suivirent à une distance raisonnable.

Lee murmura dans son sommeil et se lova contre Gai. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent légèrement.

-Mmmh.. bon, murmura-il.  
-Hein?

-Vous sentez bon.

Le rose monta aux joues de Gai. _Les gens disent des choses bizarres quand il sont saouls._ Il jeta un œil par-dessus sont épaule et vit Neji et Tenten, qui le suivaient toujours à trente pas de distance.

-Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous si vous voulez, leur dit-il.  
-Vous êtes sûr que vous allez vous en sortir seul? lança Neji.  
-Ça ira. Notre appartement est juste au coin de la rue.  
-Très bien. On vous le laisse, alors.  
-Faites attention! fit Tenten.

Gai tourna à l'angle de rue, entra dans le bâtiment et monta les escaliers, toujours en portant Lee. Une fois dans leur appartement, il alla vers la chambre de Lee.

-Il baissa les yeux sur le garçon endormi dans ses bras. Lee ronflait doucement, ses joues étaient toujours rouges. Puis il battit des paupières, et il leva un regard lourd et endormi vers Gai.  
-Sensei?

Il se crispa, prêt à retenir Lee si nécessaire – mais il semblait que l'énergie furieuse de Lee s'était évanouie. Il avait l'air simplement endormi.

-Tout va bien, lee. Je t'ai ramené à la maison.  
-Oh.

Lee bailla.

Gai le mit gentiment sur pieds.

-Comment tu te sens?

Lee s'appuya contre lui.

-Tout est confus dans ma tête. Mais c'est agréable.

Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Gai et se lova contre son torse en soupirant de contentement.

Le visage de Gai chauffa tandis qu'il se tenait raide comme un piquet, incertain de l'attitude à adopter. Il avait pris Lee dans ses bras plus d'une fois, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas exactement pareil. Lee pressait son visage contre lui comme s'il voulait se frayer un chemin dans le torse de Gai. Ce n'était pas vraiment une sensation mauvaise, c'était juste – différent. Et complètement préférable à une vue d'un Lee détruisant un restaurant pendant que des gens fuyaient en criant de terreur.

-Mmmh. Vous êtes si chaud, fit Lee en frottant une joue contre lui et en malaxant sa combinaison des deux mains comme un chat sur une couverture.

Gai, sentant son visage chauffer davantage, se racla la gorge.

-Tu es très affectueux ce soir.

Lee leva la tête et sourit, les joues rouges.

-Gai-sensei.. vous voulez savoir quelque chose?  
-Quoi donc?  
-Je vous aime beaucoup.  
-Et bien, je t'aime beaucoup aussi, Lee.  
-Non, je veux dire.. Je vous aime vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Je pense que vous êtes l'homme le plus beau, le plus gentil, le plus fort et le plus intelligent que j'aie jamais rencontré. Je vous aime plus que n'importe qui au monde.

Gai déglutit. Son cœur battait fort, et une goutte de sueur glissa sur son visage.

-Euh.. Et bien, c'est.. c'est très..

Les bras de Lee allèrent s'enrouler autour de sa nuque.

-Mon cœur est à vous pour toujours.

Gai resta là, paralysé. Il savait qu'il devrait probablement faire quelque chose, dire quelque chose. Ça – il y avait quelque chose de très inapproprié là-dedans. Mais c'était le vide dans sa tête, ses pensées n'étaient qu'un bourdonnement sourd. Il n'avait jamais eu affaire à une situation pareille auparavant. Il n'osait pas encourager Lee, il n'osait pas le repousser. Au moins, Lee était calme et heureux en cet instant. Si Gai faisait quoi que ce soit qu'il l'agitait..

La vision du restaurant démoli lui apparut en tête.

Lee se frotta la tête contre sa gorge.

-Gai-senseeeiii.. fit-il en relevant la tête.

Gai vit le visage de Lee s'approcher, jusqu'à ce que les yeux aux paupières lourdes remplissent sa vue, et avant qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait, les lèvres de Lee se pressèrent contre les siennes.

-MMPH!

Gai tituba en arrière et se heurta au mur. Il essaya de se dégager, mais les bras de Lee étaient autour de son cou. Le baiser était humide, enthousiaste et bâclé, et il sentait le goût du sake dans le souffle de Lee. Il agrippa Lee par les épaules et réussit à le pousser assez longtemps pour reprendre son souffle.

-L–Lee, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, tu es saoul.  
-Dites pas de bêtises, Gai-sensei. Je ne peux pas boire. Je suis mineur, dit Lee avant que sa bouche atterrisse à nouveau sur la sienne.

Gai tenta de le repousser, mais Lee – aidé de cette étrange source de force donnée par l'allcool – n'avait pas l'air de remarquer ses efforts. Lee le plaqua, l'amenant au sol. Puis il s'assit sur son torse et le couvrit les joues, le front et les lèvres de Gai d'autres baisers plus chauds et humides.

Gai déglutit. Il poussa Lee de sa main au niveau du torse pour essayer de le garder à longueur de bras.

-Lee – il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes ça. On pourrait avoir de gros ennuis si quelqu'un nous voit.

Plus exactement, Gai aurait des ennuis. C'était un Jônin chevronné. Curieusement, il ne pensait pas que quiconque croirait qu'il ait pu se faire maîtriser par un enfant de douze ans ivre. Bien entendu, s'il ouvrait ses portes célestes, il pourrait probablement le soumettre, mais il répugnait à l'idée d'utiliser toute sa puissance contre Lee. C'était son cher élève adoré.

Son cher élève adoré, qui essayait actuellement de faufiler sa langue dans la bouche de Gai.

Oh seigneur.

Gai se tortilla pour se dégager de Lee, haletant, et se leva.

-Lee, _stop!_

Lee ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il sauta sur Gai, enroulant ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui, et pressa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Gai. Gai chancela en cercles autour de la pièce, Lee accroché à lui comme un singe sur un arbre. Des bruits de protestation étouffés s'échappèrent de sa bouche tandis qu'il essayait de dégager les mains de Lee, qui agrippaient sa combinaison, essayant de l'enlever.

La situation était vraiment hors de contrôle. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça continuer. Donc Gai fit la seule chose à laquelle il pensa: il leva un poing et frappa le visage de Lee.

Lee vola dans la pièce, heurta le mur et s'effondra. Pendant un moment, il resta assis, inanimé, le dos contre le mur, les épaules affaissées et la tête penchée, comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils.

Gai se leva, respirant fort. La culpabilité picota son cœur. Même s'il n'avait pas utilisé toute sa force..

-Lee?

Pendant un moment, Lee ne bougea pas. Puis un léger grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il leva la tête, cilla et regarda autour de lui, le regard vague.

-Gai-sensei? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est quand j'étais au restaurant avec vous, Neji et Tenten, et puis..

Gai eut un soupir de soulagement.

-Tout va bien. Tu as un peu trop bu, c'est tout.

Une expression mortifiée passa sur son visage.

-J'ai bu?  
-Tu as bu un peu de mon sake par erreur.

Il s'arrêta un instant.

-Tu ne souviens de rien entre ce moment et maintenant?  
-Non, c'est le blanc total.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
-Rien, fit Gai en s'éclaircissant la voix. Comment te sens-tu?  
-Fatigué. Et j'ai mal à la tête. Si c'est ça, les effets de l'alcool, je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens aiment ça.  
-Hé, tu ne veux pas t'allonger? Je vais t'apporter de l'eau.

Lee s'étendit sur son lit pendant que Gai lui remplissait un verre d'eau au robinet. Quand il revint, Lee était endormi. Il s'approcha et posa le verre sur la table. Lee était allongé sur le flanc, en boule, ronflant légèrement. Gai le recouvrit d'une couverture et le borda.

Est-ce que Lee l'aimait vraiment de _cette_ manière? Il supposait que ce n'était pas rare que des élèves aient un coup de cœur pour leurs professeurs, mais quand même, il n'aurait jamais imaginé..

Gai secoua la tête pour dissiper cette pensée. Les gens disaient et faisaient de drôles de choses quand ils étaient saouls. Ça ne voulait rien dire.

Une voix s'éleva au fond de sa tête: _L'alcool efface simplement les inhibitions. Ça ne crée pas des sentiments qui n'existent pas._ Il repoussa cette pensée. Lee avait douze ans. Ce n'était qu'un enfant. Il était trop jeune pour réellement comprendre ses propres sentiments.

Mieux valait faire comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé.

Il remarqua une photo encadrée sur la table de nuit, tombée face cachée. Elle avait dû être heurtée pendant le chaos. Il la prit. C'était une photo de l'équipe Gai. Il la remit correctement, puis tira une chaise et s'assit. Il voulait rester et garder un œil sur Lee. Il voulait s'assurer que son élève se sente bien et soit complètement sobre à son réveil.

Après une heure environ, Gai somnolait. Un peu plus tard, un léger grognement le réveilla, et il ouvrit les yeux et vit le soleil briller par la fenêtre.

Lee grogna à nouveau.

-Gai-sensei?  
-Je suis là. Comment te sens-tu?  
-J'ai mal à la tête.

Il essaya de s'asseoir, puis se rallongea, les yeux fermés.

-Il y a trop de lumière. Pourquoi il y a tellement de lumière?  
-Attends.

Gai trouva un bout de tissu, fit couler de l'eau froide dessus, puis le plia et le posa sur les paupières de Lee.

-Tu as la gueule de bois, dit-il en parlant tout bas.

Gai n'avait jamais été ivre – il buvait rarement de l'alcool d'ailleurs, à part pour les occasions spéciales – mais il avait assez expérimenté les gueules de bois de Kakashi pour savoir que le bruit empirait l'état.

-Tu devrais sûrement rester là et te reposer aujourd'hui.  
-Si vous pensez que c'est le mieux à faire. J'ai bu tant que ça?  
-Non, pas tellement. Apparemment tu dois avoir un organisme sensible à l'alcool. J'éviterais d'en boire à l'avenir, si j'étais toi.  
-C'est une bonne idée.

Pendant un instant, le seul bruit provenait de la respiration douce de Lee.

-Ça m'ennuie de ne pas pouvoir me rappeler quoi que ce soit de la nuit dernière, dit-il doucement. J'espère que je n'ai dit ou rien fait de mal. J'aurais tellement honte si j'avais fait quelque chose qui vous a embarrassé.  
-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.  
-J'ai _fait_ quelque chose. Je l'entends à votre voix. Je.. je n'ai fait de mal à personne, pas vrai?  
-Non, non, rien du tout.

Même s'il continuait de se demander comment il allait payer pour les dommages de la propriété. Il pourrait peut-être faire passer ça pour des frais d'entraînement et que le village rembourse le propriétaire du restaurant..

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, Gai-sensei?

Gai hésita.

-Tu as dit des choses bizarres. C'est tout.  
-Bizarres?  
-Ça n'a plus aucune importance, Lee. Ne te tracasse pas pour ça. Repose-toi.

Fin

* * *

Lee passa la majeure partie de la journée dans l'appartement, la tête bourdonnant de douleur. En milieu d'après-midi, la douleur commença à redescendre, et il fut capable de s'entraîner quelques heures à l'intérieur.

Cette nuit, il se mit au lit et tira la couverture sur lui. Pendant quelques minutes, il resta éveillé, à regarder la photo encadrée à côté de lui. Il sourit et le visage de son sensei lui sourit en retour. Lee prit la photo dans ses deux mains et embrassa le verre, comme il le faisait chaque soir avant de s'endormir.

-Bonne nuit, murmura-il.

Puis il roula de l'autre côté, se mit en boule sous la couverture et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette traduction! Je vous encourage à aller marquer un petit mot sous la version anglaise de l'auteur, même si vous ne parlez pas anglais, juste un "I like it" ou "I love it" sera apprécié je pense ^^

Si vous voulez continuer à lire cette série de fictions dans l'ordre chronologique, la suivante s'appelle "Tout Ce Que Je Peux Offrir"!


End file.
